


My Sexy Girl

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>From A Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sexy Girl

"Excuse me... why are you so sexy?"

The words come from behind her as John presses soft kisses to her neck and shoulder, his arousal pressed to her back before she can even speak. She doesn't get to speak before his hands are on her, covering her breasts and teasing until she arches with a moan, ltting her head fall back against his chest even as a hand slip south, teasing her until she arches again. 

"John..."

He smirks at her in the mirror and slips his hand low enough that two fingers are teasing at her clit, driving her completely wild even as she bucks to him. 

"Fucking hell, please..."

She bucks again as his fingers, two long and incredibly strong and skilled fingers, slip into her and tease, twisting just enough to catch the exact spot that causes her release, once, then again, and again, his smile utterly smug when she pushes him back and turns so she can settle over him, kissing him before taking him deep inside her, pressing into him almost wantonly. 

"I don't think we need to be anywhere for a few hours..."

He can't help but smirk, turning them so she is once again beneath him and moving to set a pace. 

"I can think of a few ways to use that time..."


End file.
